Camlann: Dodging Destiny
by Thimble44
Summary: What if when he was in the Crystal Cave Merlin used the crystals to look at the exact moment of Arthur's death, and intervened? Would Arthur still find out about his magic? Is there a way that Morgana can be given the life that she never had with Uther? Spoilers for Probably the whole series Arwen and maybe Freylin? Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Dodging Destiny

I hated when they killed both Gwaine and Arthur in the last episode. It did not live up to my expectations of the series. Throughout Merlin, watchers worried over how Merlin's magic would be revealed, how Arthur would take it and whether or not magic would be legalized in Camelot. Though the series finale stands true to the original King Arthur stories, it was depressing and an utter let down. I think there should have been more conflict between Merlin and Arthur and Arthur should have lived. They cannot end the series by killing both of Merlin's best friends, it's not fulfilling. Therefore I am writing my own fan fiction with an alternate ending to the series starting with the round table discussion of what to do about Morgana's approaching army.

**_Gwaine_**

Gwaine's mind was troubled by a number of things as he made his way towards the Hall of the Round Table. For one, there was a sure battle looming on the horizon and he knew many lives would be lost.

Secondly, he had just left a heartbroken Eira In his rooms. The poor girl had just received news that her entire town had been mercilessly slaughtered by Morgana's forces and Gwaine wished he could have stayed longer to comfort her. He admired her courage, she had saved his life in the raid and she was also very beautiful.

Lastly, he had noticed something severely wrong with Merlin. While the boy tended Eira's wounds he had noticed him shivering, his skin also paler than usual, and the ever present light in Merlin's eyes was absent. Most people would have thought that Merlin was simply reacting poorly to the approaching danger and possibly the death of so many innocents but Gwaine knew better.

Though Merlin was a sensitive person, Gwaine had seen him stand strong in the face of a lot. This change in his best friend was not from the dangers that the others realized, it was deeper than that. When he had seen Merlin in the corridor, he had looked so lost and so hopeless that it chilled Gwaine to the bone. Many people counted on Merlin to be the cheery optimist in the face of everything and when _Merlin_ looked _lost_ Gwaine couldn't help the sense of foreboding that crept over his heart.

As Gwaine took his place at the round table he glanced again at his friend who stood away from the table but in easy hearing range. Merlin's skin has a slight sheen to it, and the already pale man had even less color in his cheeks. He shivered thought there was no chill in the air and a shiver ran down Gwaine's spine as he remembered the time when Merlin had fallen victim to the Dorocha. Though he was not a knight it annoyed Gwaine that Arthur did not include Merlin at the Round Table.

Though often viewed as an idiot, they all knew that at times Merlin could be oddly insightful and sometimes even wise. They also knew that the king and his manservant were best friends even if no one could ever get either to admit it.

When all of the knights, Guinevere, and Arthur were all assembled at the Round Table the king waved for Sir Leon to report and Gwaine was pulled out of his musings.

"A force of Saxons, sire." The eldest night reported, "They crossed our northern border last night and attacked the garrison at Stowell."

"They march under Morgana's command?" Arthur questioned. The king hid it well but Gwaine knew that his half sister's betrayal still pained him. Though the knight had not been around when Morgana had been Uther's loving ward, he knew from Merlin that Morgana had once had a good heart and that she and Arthur had acted as brother and sister long before either knew it to be true.

What puzzled Gwaine was that when he had criticized Morgana, Merlin had almost been defensive of her. Though he made it clear he was no longer a friend of Morgana, and did not condone her actions, he said that it was not completely her fault as to what she had become.

Gwaine, entered into the report. "We've no doubt about it sire," he said "It's not just men we faced, but sorcery." Out of the corner of his eye Gwaine saw Merlin flinch slightly at the word. Gwaine had his own theory as to why that was but did not voice his thoughts. He felt slightly bad for spitting out the word with such malice but Camelot's continued strife over magic enraged him; both because of the ban and the misuse of magic.

In his travels Gwaine had been many places and met many people. Though magic was outlawed and looked down upon in Camelot he had visited kingdoms in which it was often common practice alongside normal life.

"We shouldn't be surprised. She's been massing an army for weeks. Now with Stowell taken, she has a base on our northern border, which can only mean one thing."

Gwen nodded, catching on to her husband's line of thought "She means to take Camelot." Gwaine sighed inwardly, couldn't the witch think of something new to do? She could have easily taken over Cendred's kingdom but she had a very personal vendetta to make the people of _Camelot_ miserable. Though the woman said that her war against Camelot was because of her illegitimate claim to the throne and the ban on magic, her motivation simply reeked of personal revenge and hatred. She may have started the war for the good of others but she had long since descended into madness.

Percival spoke "She's already made her first mistake." Gwaine liked the quiet knight. The two men had formed a bond since the time when Percival had first arrived with Lancelot to help take back Camelot the first time. Both, though loyal to Arthur, were foreigners and had traveled a great deal before coming to Camelot. Both had no living family.

However, Gwaine wasn't completely sure what mistake the man was referring to. Maybe the fact that the king now knew she was planning again? He didn't really think that Morgana cared whether they knew or not. He glanced again at Merlin as the boy shivered.

"We have sufficient time to prepare our defenses sire," Leon informed the king. "We can make our stand here. However great her army, the walls of Camelot _will_ hold, the Citadel _will not_ fall."

Looking at Arthur, Gwaine was infinitely grateful he was not king. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." Gwaine was not a leader. Before he had met Merlin and Arthur he had spent his life running from his own heritage. Even though he was now technically a noble man, he was a nobleman under _Arthur_, and that made all the difference. Gwaine was a man that you call a free spirit but he also needed a leader who would make decisions for the good of his people.

"We've already deserted Stowell; I will not forsake the people of this land while we take refuge here." Gwaine grimaced at the reminder of their failure to protest the people of Eira's home. There had been too many in Morgana's forces and though he regretted it he knew that if they had not retreated when they did they would not have survived the night.

Percival spoke up "But we can protect them here in Camelot itself."

It was clear that Arthur had already though a great deal about the options. He frowned "Some, but not all. Countless men, women, and children will be left behind. People I've vowed to protect."

Gwen put a comforting had on her husband's arm "You cannot save everyone Arthur. No matter how much we may wish it."

"There is a way," Arthur was using what Gwaine secretly called his daring voice because it meant they were going to do something both brave and with low chances of return. It was the tone of voice that usually made Gwaine want to jump up and down waving his hand yelling _'oh! Me, Pick me! Pick me!'_. Now however, with the looming war and Merlin's 'face of impending doom' it made Gwaine want to shove everyone else in a cupboard while he defended them. "One way alone. We ensure that she never makes it this far."

For some odd reason today, Percival, of all people, seemed to be the voice of the rest of the round table. "We ride out and meet them?"

Arthur nodded solemnly and Merlin looked like a startled rabbit in the corner "Man to man."

Leon protested "But sire, Morgana commands an army of thousands." _Gee, Leon,_ Gwaine thought _we already knew that, thanks for being the voice of pessimism._

Arthur looked around the table and Gwaine knew what Arthur would do. "None the less, It is our duty as protectors of this land we cannot stand by and let our citizens be slaughtered. Those are not the values that Camelot was built on. Whatever the outcome of this battle, my sister _cannot_ and _will not_ desecrate those values. The war has begun."

In the council chambers Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius gather around a table while Merlin stands against one of the pillars. Gwaine peered along with the others at the maps on the table. He recognized the maps; they were of the White Mountains. Though he himself had avoided the barren ridges in his travels, Percival had pointed them out to him on a map when they were sharing stories and the quiet knight knew the slopes.

The king studied the maps "To reach Camelot Morgana will have no choice but to cross the White Mountains. Now, the only pass that gives passage to an army that size is here." He pointed.

Percival spoke up "I know it well, the path is surrounded by cliffs on either side."

"That's where we'll meet them. Now, we may be outnumbered but if we don't let them outflank us then we can hold the pass."

Leon was ever skeptical "How long? Morgana has no care for the lives of her men."

"She cannot supply for an army that size indefinitely. Not isolated by the mountains. If we can hold out long enough she'll be forced to retreat." Arthur looked up "Percival, at what point is the pass at its narrowest?"

Percival moved forward and pointed "Here, sire."

"What do you call this place?"

"Camlann, sire." Out of the corner of his eye Gwaine notice the small amount of color clinging to Merlin's features completely drain at the word. He was looking at Arthur like he was already dead and at his funeral. Gwaine's conclusion was that something was terribly wrong with Camlann and it would probably be better for the Princess if he never set foot there. But Gwaine also knew that there would be no swaying the king's decision.

"Then it is at Camlann that we make our stand."

Contrary to popular belief Gwaine was not unobservant. That is why when Merlin came asking for a favor he was not surprised nor did he hesitate to comply. He realized there was more on the line than even he knew and Merlin was his friend.

**_Merlin_**

Merlin paced Gaius's small chambers "I hoped never to here that name again."

"He cannot go Merlin. You will have to persuade him."

Merlin laughed ruefully "I know Arthur better than I know myself. He'll not listen."

Gaius was persistent. Merlin almost wanted to start yelling at this point and though he was usually helpful, Gaius was simply causing him more stress. "If Arthur goes to Camlann the prophecy will come true and he will die."

"This battle is the only way he knows to save his people if he's going to lose his life he'll still go."

"Then what are we to do?"

Suddenly Merlin had an idea. It was desperate but it could work and maybe he could still save Arthur. "If I can't prevent him from going then I must protect him the best I can."

"You can't protect him without your magic."

"Then I must regain my magic." Merlin felt a glimmer of hope now that he had a direction and a possibility that he may yet save his friend.

"I can't restore it. It is beyond my power." Gaius looked so sad that Merlin felt bad for him and put a comforting hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"I know. Perhaps it's beyond anyone's power. Well if there's an answer I must seek it elsewhere."

"But where?"

"The birth place of magic itself, the Crystal Cave."

"The valley of the fallen kings is crawling with bandits. Without your powers you wouldn't stand a chance," said Gaius his concern evident in his voice.

Merlin thought for a second before coming up with an answer to that problem. "Which… is why I won't be going alone."

Convincing Gwaine to accompany him to the Valley of Fallen Kings was fairly easy. Merlin's friend asked no questions though Merlin could tell he was curious. However, Merlin's mind was filled with how he was going to tell the king, his best friend, that he wasn't coming with him to Camlann. Merlin braced himself as he finished laying out all of Arthur's supplies on the table.

When the king entered Merlin stood back, hands clasped behind his back as Arthur surveyed his work.

"I think you'll find that's everything sire."

"Impressive. Very impressive, haven't seen the like before, not from you anyway." Arthur laughed slightly despite the looming danger and Merlin smiled.

"Thank you sire." Merlin rocked slightly on his heels nervously; he wasn't really sure how to tell his best friend that he wouldn't accompany him to the battle of Camlann.

"So, what're you after?" Arthur moved around the room gathering excess materials for the battle.

"After?"

"Come on Merlin you're the worst servant in the history of the world. Now suddenly this. Is it money?" He moved over to the chest by his window and riffled through the scrolls inside.

" No." Merlin shook his head looking sadly at the floor. He fought the urge to completely drop the subject but he needed to do this.

"Well it can't be that you've already won all of mine." Arthur grumbled referring to their earlier game of dice. "Time off?"

"Arthur-" the king walked back into the room and looked at Merlin holding the chosen scroll.

"No, it can't be that either you don't really _do_ anything."

"I just wanted to make sure you had all you needed for your journey to Camlann," Arthur looked up noticing the clipped tone and use of the second person "the days ahead."

"Thank you….Merlin what do you mean _my_ journey?"

Merlin turned to look at his king and best friend "I'm afraid I won't be coming with you…. Not his time. I'm sorry, I have an urgent errand to run for Gaius vital supplies that I cant obtain here." Merlin fought back the tears that were threatening to spill at the look of disappointment reflected in Arthur's eyes.

"Vital supplies?"

"Yes, something-"

"No, no it's fine, its fine I understand."

"Arthur-"

"You know Merlin all those jokes about you being a coward; I never really meant any of them. I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met… Guess I was wrong." Merlin felt as if he had been stabbed. He fled the room; knowing that if he stayed he would not be able to go through with the plan. Either one or both of them may die in the coming days and the last words exchanged between king and manservant would be calling Merlin a coward. Merlin dodged into an alcove as the dam finally broke and he sank to the floor silently sobbing.

**Gwaine**

Gwaine sat against a rock sharpening his sword for the coming battle. He was worried about Merlin. Everyone knew Merlin was rubbish with a sword but the boy had never really needed saving and almost always escaped every fight unscathed. That's why Merlin's fearful yell of his name from the grounds when they were attacked in the valley continued to haunt Gwaine. Merlin had sounded so panicked and shaken when Gwaine helped him off the ground.

That's why when Arthur advanced on the spot where Gaius and the Queen sat, Gwaine moved closer to listen to the conversation that followed. "Vital supplies."

Gaius looked up startled "Excuse me sire?"

"It's a shame Merlin didn't feel able to join us." Ah, so Gwaine was correct in his assumptions that Merlin hadn't told the king where he was going. Merlin really needed better cover stories; it was a wonder that Merlin was able to keep anything secret.

The old physician caught on to the conversation "I'm sorry sire for I must take the blame. But I cannot treat the wounded without sufficient medicine." It was obvious Gaius was covering for his ward and even Guinevere looked at the man disbelieving. "The timing is unfortunate I grant you."

"Yes, unfortunate as you say." As the king moved away Gwaine realized Arthur had come to the conclusion that his best friend had run from the fight. Gwaine started to get up to set this straight but paused when the Queen spoke.

"I'm not sure he believes you Gaius; I'm not sure I do either." She shook her head earnestly at Gaius. "I know how devoted Merlin is to Arthur; he would never leave him at a time like this. Not for a mere errand, not unless there was something else. Something he doesn't feel able to talk about."

Gaius looked in the direction Arthur had gone and leaned forward as did both Gwen and Gwaine "My lady there is something else. Something of the very greatest importance and I dearly wish I could tell you what it is, but I cannot for reasons that affect us all." Gwaine nodded. It was as he suspected. Merlin had said he was looking for something in the cave. He could only assume that he had told Gaius what it was.

"Then there is nothing more to be said, except whatever it is I wish him luck."

Gwaine was not surprised when later Arthur approached him. "Where did you take Merlin?" The king spoke with an air of indifference but Gwaine could hear the undertone of a command. He had obviously seen Gwaine and Merlin leaving the citadel on horseback and didn't believe the story Merlin had presented him with.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings, sire." Arthur furrowed his brow.

"_Why?_" Gwaine paused. He wondered how much information he should disclose. He'd just repeat what Merlin had told him.

"He said he was looking for something. Something important." Gwaine decide to back up Merlin's story, "There are some plants in the valley that can't be found elsewhere." Arthur glared at Gwaine, catching on that he was purposely supporting Merlin. The king turned to go and Gwaine called after him "Merlin's no coward and you know it. He'd be here if he could."

Arthur turned back and for a second Gwaine caught a glimpse of vulnerability that was quickly wiped from the king's features. "Then why isn't he?"

"There's something at work here. That neither you nor I completely understand yet. Just… don't be so quick to judge Merlin. He's you're friend and loyal to the core."

Gwaine stared up at the jagged cliffs that surrounded the valley of rock and sand. Arthur gazed upon the valley clearly imagining the battle that would soon take place between the great slopes of rock. "This is it, Camlann. The fate of the kingdom will be decided here; we'll make camp take our positions."

"This is a death trap, sire." Gwaine had to agree with Leon. Sir Pessimist sure had a point; there was no way of escape, once in you had to win to get out.

"That's the idea."

"Morgana will have no means of escape, but neither will we." Gwaine needed a dose of Merlin's ever optimistic sunshine. The sense of dread was thick in the air and Gwaine knew he had had good reason to avoid this place.

"This is our only chance. It ends here Leon. Be it life or death; it ends here."

**Merlin**

Merlin's eyes fluttered. His whole body ached and he was covered in dust and his own blood. He had finally gotten to the Crystal Cave but where was he to go from here? Arthur was going to face his death in Camlann and at that moment Merlin would have done anything to be at his side.

A familiar vice startled Merlin out of his reverie "Merlin."

Merlin turned his head to gaze at the figure that had appeared in the cave. "Will?"

Merlin's childhood friend looked at down at him "Hey Merl."

"Are you here? Are you real?"

Will sat down next to him cross legged "Well I guess I'm dead…" He tried to poke Merlin and his hand went through him. "And I sure don't feel very alive, but yeah I guess I'm real." He frowned down at Merlin "What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? You look god awful!"

Merlin chuckled weakly but made no move to get up, he was pretty sure a couple of hs ribs were broken. "Do you remember Morgana?"

Will furrowed his brow "Yeah, really pretty, good with a sword, came with you from Camelot?"

"Yeah, her. I turned out she had magic and eventually she turned evil with hatred and started killing people to get the thrown of Camelot."

"Well that sucks." Will huffed.

"Tell me about it. Now she's waged war on Camelot and trapped me in this cave without my magic."

"Without Your Magic!" Will's eyes bulged "How the hell did she manage that!?"

"Some weird slug thing she put under my bed. Now she's going to win and kill Arthur."

"Merlin, are you listening to yourself?! I died for that guy and you would have given you're life for that prat and Camelot. Now you're just going to lie down and give up?!"

"Actually I passed out," Will looked at him incredulous.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"I have no reason to go on. The battle is already; over Morgana has won."

"Only if you accept defeat; but if you fight, if you let hope into your heart, Morgana cannot be victorious." The two boys looked at eachother.

"That was creepy. Don't try to be all philosophical."

"That's good with me." Will shrugged "But seriously Merlin? You're acting all mopey when you should be _doing_ something about it.

"What hope is there without my magic?" Merlin felt the ache deep in his bones. A desperate need for something he had lost.

"Merl, You always knew that your magic what as a part of you as your inability to walk an a flat surface without tripping, you cannot lose what you are."

"But how do I find myself again?"

"Believe in yourself Merlin. Believe what your heart knows to be true." The words echoed in Merlin's memory. He was overcome by exhaustion and listened to his friend's words as he let himself drift off.

"Seriously? You just fainted like a little girl, Merl."

**Arthur**

Arthur's mind was plagued with worry as he sat contemplating the upcoming battle. Besides the battle he thought of Merlin. He knew Merlin had not gone to gather herbs for Gaius; in times past Merlin had shirked from all duties to be at Arthur's side. He had meant what he said; he had always believed Merlin to be brave despite berating him about being a coward. But now, when Arthur needed him most, Merlin had abandoned him. Merlin running from a fight went against everything Arthur had ever believed about his best friend. And yet he had run.

Arthur worried, If they, _he_ made a mistake in this battle Morgana would cut his army down. He could fail, dooming all of Camelot to his half-sister's vindictive rule. Not only that, but the power of the two armies was unbalanced. Morgana's had sorcery on their side and that was sure to be and advantage. They could have made their stand from Camelot and the walls may have held. What if he had doomed his men and Camelot by taking the battle to Camlann.

Guinevere leant on the tent pole and smiled lovingly. Arthur looked at her and made an effort to return her smile but his stress and worry must have shown through because she moved closed concern etched in her face. "What is it?" she asked.

Arthur sighed "What if Sir Leon was right; perhaps we should have made our stand at Camelot."

Guinevere shook her head, "Your plan is brave, and bold, and our only chance at defeating Morgana once and for all. Yes, we could have held out in the citadel but for how long? And at what cost to the kingdom? I have never for a moment doubted the wisdom and valor of this choice."

However worried he was for her safety, Arthur was glad Guinevere had come with them. "If you do not doubt me Guinevere then I do not doubt myself." Arthur stood and left his papers and charts for the upcoming battle "That gives me a strength greater than any weapon." They shared a tender kiss and embrace.

"Come" she said quietly "we must rest while we can." Arthur swept his wife off the ground causing a quiet giggle and carried her to their bed.

**Merlin**

Merlin woke once more in the crystal cave. He felt refreshed and strong, filled with life and power. As he sat up he raised a hand to the bridge of his nose where a cut had been previously. The cut was healed and the blood gone.

Merlin knelt hope fluttering in his chest. Merlin whispered to his cupped hands, eyes flashing gold "Gewyrc an lif". Cautiously Merlin opened his hands and grinned as the turquoise butterfly escaped through his finders.

Will snorted "You always were a girl Merl. Seriously, you get back you magic and you make a _butterfly_?"

Merlin stuck his tongue out at his old friend. Will waved his hand at the crystals "Get on with it."

Merlin sprang to his feet and turned to a crystal. The images flashed unbidden before his eyes until, he got them under control. They showed a large group of Morgana's soldiers making their way towards Camelot's army's flank. "Arthur where are you?" He was finally able to focus on Arthur and Guinevere in their tent sound asleep.

He leant forward with new intensity and spoke to the sleeping figure on the bed. "Arthur. Arthur, I'm sorry I had to leave you, I didn't want to. I hope one day you'll understand why. Your plan is a good one and you may yet save this kingdom but you must beware your army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over the ridge of Camlann. Morgana knows of it; she means to trap you Arthur. Find the path or the battle will be over before its begun, find the path."

Arthur woke with a start. He lifted his head as what had been said came back to him.

His movements woke Gwen "What's the matter?"

"Merlin."

Gwen rubbed her husband's chest soothingly "It was a dream Arthur; just a dream."

"It didn't feel like a dream, it felt…" Arthur jumped out of bed changing quickly into his clothes and rushing out of the tent.

"Arthur!" Gwen yelled fearfully after him.

Leon noticed Arthur coming out of the tent "Sire! Our scouts report that Morgana's army is on the move."

"She'll attack before the night is done. Tell the men to prepare."

Leon nodded quickly "Yes sire."

"Percival! Gwaine! Take a patrol of men to the rear of us you're looking for a hidden bath leading into the mountains. She means to outflank us we must stop her now."

Arthur looked at the men he was leading into battle knowing many would never return home.

"Tonight...We do battle. Tonight we end this war. We end a war as old as the land itself; war against tyranny, greed, spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live, some will die; but each and every one of you fights with honor, and with pride. But not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future; the future of Camelot, the future of Albion. The future of the united kingdoms." Arthur raised Elixcabur above his head in a salute "For the love of Camelot!"

Camelot's army raised their swords in response to their king "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

Merlin pulled away from the crystal, pride in his eyes. He turned back to Will "Thanks Will. Thank you for everything you did for me. For being my friend and for saving Arthur. "

"I only helped a little. It was hard _not_ to like the big eared kid you were back then. I always knew you'd grow up to do great things Merl. "

"I owe the person I have become to you and my mum. I would have crumbled without you."

Will assumed a 'wise' expression "Your journey has only just begun; you wield a power you cannot yet conceive of. The battle has yet to begin and you will be needed before it is through. There still may yet be a way to save your king but you must learn to trust Merlin. I must go now but heed what you have learned." He gazed into the heart of the Crystal Cave "Do not be afraid. Trust in what you are; trust in what will be." Will's serious facade broke and he howled with laughter. "I got to do the spooky voice thing!"

Will turned to leave "Bye Will."

Will paused and looked back at his friend "I'll always be around Merlin even when you can't see me. You carry the people you have lost in your heart." With those words Will turned and disappeared into the light of the Crystal Cave.

Merlin turned back towards the crystals; there was one more thing he needed. He needed to prevent a prophecy, the one way he could possibly think to do that would be to watch the moment beforehand and intervene at the last possible second. Merlin peered intently into the crystal and fast forwarded through the battle until he could see Mordred. He watched with apprehension as Mordred confronted Arthur before running him through while Arthur stood too stunned by the turn of events. It was the end of the battle and Arthur was struck down by one he had counted as a trusted friend.

Merlin pulled away, wiping away the tears that had sprung to his eyes as he viewed his best friends last moments. At that moment something caught Merlin's attention. In the heart of the crystal cave stood a staff. It was carved from what Merlin judged to be the same as that of the Tree of Life but radiated a different type of magic. In his heart Merlin knew that it had been made for one purpose, one battle, and one use: Camlann.

Pulling it from the earth, he realized it would also come in handy as a walking stick. He chanted the ageing spell, now familiar to his tongue, "Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum." He felt the spell take effect and, using the staff, made his way towards the exit.

**Arthur**

The battle raged on and Arthur grew tired. His men were dying around him and Morgana's army kept coming. They were severely outnumbered and as Arthur turned to face another row of Saxons he realized that without help they were going to fall at Camlann.

Just as Arthur was about to engage the oncoming Saxons there was a flash f light and they were thrown back. He turned to face a second row rushing at his back but they too, where thrown back with a flash of light and a sickening crack as they slammed into the ground.

Arthur paused in confusion and looked up. What he saw made him stare in awe and even more confusion. A man stood on the ridge holding a white staff; his white hair and red robe blowing in the wind around him. As Arthur paused to watch the man continued to destroy the Saxon army.

Morgana's scream of rage was heard "EMRYS"! With another thrust of the sorcerer's staff Morgana was thrown from her perch above the battlement and landed among the fallen.

A Fearsome roars shook the very earth and Arthur stared in dread as the white dragon dove towards his men spewing fire. _No this can't be happening_; Arthur thought _the dragons are extinct_. With a dragon on her side, Arthur knew that even the old stranger's odd interventions would not save them.

As the dragon turned to dive one more the old man turned towards it and roared out a strange language. Arthur gasped _a dragon lord_ how was that even possible? The dragon stopped and an angry roar erupted from it as it was forced to fly away from the battle.

Arthur's warrior instincts kicked in and he turned and looked around. The Saxons were in retreat and with one last glance at the sorcerer, he raised his sword.

"On me!" he yelled and charged the fleeing army, his men following as the old man continued to take out foes.

**Merlin**

As the battle came to a close Merlin realized that the time of his vision would be soon. He climbed down the slope, picking his way among the dead as he searched for the location.

As he looked for survivors along the way, something caught his attention; or rather, some_one_. She lay in the dirt, he black dress covered in blood and dark hair matted and tangled. Her body was crumpled into an unnatural shape from her fall but her eyes showed awareness through the pain.

As he approached, she reached out a feeble hand, shaking with her whispered plea "Emrys…"

Merlin was overcome with grief. They were surrounded by death and destruction and Merlin grieved for the woman he had once known. He gestured to the bodies that surrounded them. "Is this really what you wanted Morgana? You chose a path of hate and death Morgana, when you could have chosen forgiveness and life." The tears welled in his eyes "I blame myself for what you have become but it was also you own doing. You sought to bring peace through war, life through death, even love through hate. You have no one Morgana and nothing to show for the life you could have had."

As Merlin looked down upon her broken, crumbled body he realized she truly was a pitiful sight. She was the broken shell of the brave, selfless woman she had once been. He knew that if she had not felt hated by all those she cared about she would not have turned to hatred herself. He wished she could start again; _a second chance_. That was it! With a jolt to his heart Merlin realized he could do that. He could give her a fresh start, a chance to love and be loved.

Morgana gasped in pain as he knelt and cradled her broken form in his old arms. He closed his eyes and began to chant "converterent annis restituere innocentiae quae amissa est answern fractos placito pro a Secundo casus non pro me sed pro quis fuerit amisit in tenebris Odii!" Morgana whimpered, sensing the web of magic being woven around them. Merlin opened his eyes as they flashed gold and a shiver ran through Morgana.

Merlin watched, hope blooming in his heart, as Morgana's bones knitted themselves back together as they shrank, her skin softening and her hair becoming shorter. Her eyes rolled back as the memories and darkness fled, leaving her with the innocence and unblemished purity of a child.

As Merlin held the baby in his arms he wept. The tears spilled from his eyes as Morgana was given a second chance; a chance to be loved.

Merlin staggered to his feet, clutching Morgana in one hand and staff in the other. He continued through the field of bodies, in his persistent search for his king.

**Arthur**

Arthur searched for life among the fallen. They had won the battle and were left baffled at the unexpected help they had received that had turned the tide of the fighting in their favor.

As s fallen knight raised his hand in a plea to his king Arthur rushed to his side. Arthur watched in pain as the man gasped one, final, shaking breath before going still. Arthur bowed his head in respect to his fallen comrade. Many good men had died but many more would be given the privilege to return to their homes and loved ones.

Arthur was pulled out of his reverie by a sound behind him. Arthur listened motionless with hunter's ears as the footsteps approached menacingly at his back. With disgust Arthur wondered what type of coward would pick off men who grieved the dead _after_ the battle had been lost.

In one swift motion the king spun, springing to his feet, and clashing blades with his foe. As their swords crossed Arthur froze in trepidation; his attacker was Mordred.

Mordred, the young druid boy he had saved from the pyre, his former knight, and his friend.

The boy's eyes were filled with hate now, cold and dead, a hollow carcass of the bright child he had once been. Arthur had no time to react as Mordred plunged his sword towards the kings gut and knew he was about to die. He heard a shout, and a strong force smashed into his side, throwing him from the path of the sword.

Arthur looked up in horror at the man who stood in his place; the sword plunged in his midriff as Mordred gasped in astonishment "Emrys!"


	2. The Balance

**Ok, so the new chapter is up. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites or follows. Reviews are much appreciated. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Merlin**

* * *

As Merlin rounded the boulder carrying Morgana he automatically recognized the landscape. He froze, watching the confrontation between Arthur and Mordred with a deadly certainty that he was too late and too far away.

As Mordred lunged forward Merlin acted without thought. Words he didn't know ripped from his mouth in a horrified yell; their soul purpose to save Arthur. "Plygu amser a gofod er mwyn i gludo**!**" A sharp pain pierced his gut as Merlin blinked at Mordred, astonishment clear on the druid's face. "Emrys!"

Arthur lay sprawled on the ground unharmed and Morgana was nestled safely between the rocks not far away. Merlin pushed through the pain and with a flash of his eyes Elixcabur flew to his hand. Merlin plunged the sword into Mordred's stomach and yanked upwards, blood coating the blade.

Mordred's face formed a broken smile as he swayed, eyes fluttering before he fell to the ground and went still.

Merlin stood shock still, before pulling Morded's sword from himself with a pained gasp. He stared at the blade, coated in his own blood, before swaying and crumbling to the ground.

Merlin gasped in pain as a strong arm lifted him into a position where his head was propped up and blinked, trying to clear the spots dancing in and out of his vision. He looked up into the face of his king and laughed through the pain. "You should see you face!"

"What…?" Arthurs face was indeed a sight to behold. His expression such a war of emotions, it was twisted into and amusing state.

"You look like you swallowed a toad!" Merlin laughed before dissolving into a fit of coughing. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Arthur looked bewildered "You just took a sword for me."

Merlin rolled his eyes "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious."

"Why?!"

This sobered Merlin somewhat, "You're going to be a great king the world will ever know… even if I'm not there to see it."

Arthur moved to pick up Merlin, "You're not going to die if I can help it. I have to get you back to camp."

"No!" Merlin grimaced in pain, "You have to take Mor-" he thought better of divulging her identity for the time being and continued "-the baby." He pointed in Morgan's direction and Arthur's eyes got even wider in astonishment as the sight of the child on the battle field. However, he must have decided the time for questions would come later because he quickly fashioned a sort of sling from a discarded cape and put her on his back before hoisting the old man into his arms.

Merlin groaned at the movement but chuckled, "Clever idea."

"Why did you do it? Why did you save us; why did you save _me_ when you have magic?"

"I'm someone you might call your friend, guardian angel if you may." Merlin coughed again and his voice was weak, "Arthur?" The king looked down at the man in his arms. "Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If I die…don't look." The king looked startled at this strange request.

"Why not?"

Merlin blinked drowsily "I don't want you to recognize me…" Merlin shuddered as the world blurred "…not as old as I look." With that comment Merlin drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Arthur**

* * *

Arthur looked down at the strange man in his arms as the man lost consciousness. He didn't understand the old man's odd statements and made a note to ask about it later. He needed answers and lots of them.

Besides recognizing him as the sorcerer who had both killed his father and saved Guinevere when she was accused of sorcery, there was also the small hint of recognition he had experience both times before. The reason continued to elude him.

There was also the puzzle of the man's loyalties. The sorcerer had killed Arthur's father but today he had both saved the battle and taken a sword for Arthur.

Arthur felt the child stir against his back and resolved to ask his questions later. First, he needed to get the pair help.

As he entered Camelot's encampment he realized he wasn't going to be able to get near the infirmary, king or not. Instead, he made his way to his own tent. He set the unconscious man and sleeping child down on the bed and rushed to find Gaius. As he left he could have sworn that the child was even bigger than it had been when he's first picked the pair up on the field.

* * *

**Merlin**

* * *

Merlin woke with a start. Confusion overcame him as he took note of the soft surface beneath him and fabric ceiling. He tried to sit up and gasped as the agony overtook him, causing the world to swim dangerously and forced Merlin to close his eyes. When the spinning in his head settled Merlin cautiously opened his eyes… and yelped.

A pair of green eyes stared intently into his own, a mere finger length from his face.

After a moment he recognized them. It was Morgana. Merlin sat up carefully, clutching his wound as the little girl backed up. She looked about four, her black hair already to the waist and tumbling in curly waves; her growth must have been accelerated by the spell. Merlin jumped when she suddenly spoke, "Why are your ears so big?"

Merlin blinked "Um…"

Morgana grinned "We have the same hair color, you know." She grabbed a lock of her own hair and held it up to his head.

Merlin was sunned before realizing what she's said. He reached up and touched his head, shocked and dismayed to find that his hair was once again short, and if Morgana said was true it had also returned to its normal raven coloring. The aging spell had worn off while Merlin lay unconscious.

Merlin was spurred into action.

With a flash of his eyes Merlin summoned parchment and writing supplies from Arthur's desk. He started scribbling down a message. He heard Morgana giggle, looked up, and nearly dropped the note. Apparently, Merlin didn't have complete control over his magic and it was reacting to his, even subconscious, worries.

The red Camelot cape fell to the ground, now fashioned into a red dress which Morgana slipped on and twirled. Merlin suddenly remembered the problem of Morgana's rapid growth. From what he could tell, they had only been here for a short time and she had gone from being a baby, to a four year old. "Arafu twf yr un sy'n cael ei lenwi unwaith casineb", he quickly muttered a spell to slow her growth to a normal pace.

Then Merlin spoke to her "Morgana." The little girl stopped her twirling and skipped over to the bed where Merlin sat, still wounded.

She curtsied sloppily and smiled "Yes?"

Merlin held out the paper with a shaking hand "I need you to give this to Arthur, okay?"

Morgana hummed, clutching the paper in her chubby fist. "m'kay"

A wave of pain washed over Merlin and he grimaced. "I have to go now. Be good okay."

"Yep," She smiled and Merlin hoped he'd be able to help her in the years to come. Merlin repeated the spell from before "Plygu amser a gofod er mwyn i gludo" and left the tent before the king came back.

* * *

**Arthur**

* * *

Arthur rushed back into his tent, Guinevere and Gaius trailing behind. The most severely wounded had been cared for and the rest could either tend their own wounds or be cared for by their comrades.

He stopped in his tracks when he entered the tent and Guinevere had to swerve to avoid collision. The bed was empty, neither baby nor man lay upon it, the only clue to their existence was the blood that spread across the white sheets from the man's wound.

Arthur gaped, the sorcerer's wound was terrible, and there was no way he could have gotten up, let alone carrying a child with him. "Where are they?!"

Guinevere looked at the blood on the bad and worry creased her brow, "That's too much blood."

"I don't under-" Arthur was cut off by a crash that sounded from closer to his desk. He drew his sword and pushed Guinevere behind him. "Show yourself!"

Arthur heard the queen gasp as a pair of bright green eyes peaked out from behind the curtain. The raven-haired child sucked in an audibly deep breath before strutting out from her hiding place. She pointed small finder at him and Arthur felt a twinge of familiarity. "Who are you?" She demanded, though her eyes betrayed the fear she was feeling.

Arthur sheathed his sword and the little girl visibly relaxed though she kept her scowl. Guinevere hastened around him and bent down to be eye level with the little girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My name is Gwen."

The little girl smiled, automatically taking a liking to Guinevere. "Do you know where Ar'tur is?

Arthur blinked as Guinevere looked startled "Why? Are you looking for him?" The little girl nodded eagerly.

"I'm s'posed to give this to him." She held out a crumpled piece of paper clutched in her fist proudly, "The nice man said so."

Arthur spoke up at this "The nice man?"

The little girl looked at him suspiciously and warily asked Guinevere "Who's he?"

Guinevere smiled amused and calmly at the little girl's wariness "That's Arthur."

The wariness disappeared and the little girl grinned. She ran over to Arthur and held out the paper gleefully. "Here!" Arthur smiled slightly and started to open the letter as the girl ran back towars Guinevere. "Gwen! Gwen! Do you like my dress?!"

She twirled, giggling and Gwen smiled "What's your name?"

The little girl smiled widely and did a little curtsey "Morgana."

Arthur and Guinevere froze, the color draining from their faces as they stared at the little girl in horror. _It couldn't be._

The little girl, _Morgana_, Arthur corrected, seemed to pick up on the change in atmosphere. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She sounded so worried, so eager to set things right that Arthur had a hard time _not_ believing her. This was _Morgana_ he reminded himself. He looked down at the letter in his hands; maybe it would tell him what the _hell_ the old man was thinking bringing Morgana with him.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I am not sure if I will survive to return to Camelot but I would take the sword again if I had the choice. You are my king and I will protect you with my final breath. If I am to die I would prefer it this way; remembered as two separate people as a friend and as an ally. You may or may not yet know the identity of the little girl who gave you this note. She probably already told you. You must know, that the Morgana we have fought for so many years is, in fact, dead. I used a very powerful to rewind the clock on her life, she is , in essence, a four year old Morgana, untouched by hate. I could not bring myself to end a life that had held so much promise. Though I do not condone her actions, Morgana was driven to hatred by hatred. I the child you see now were to receive the love and compassion that the former lacked, she will not turn to darkness. If I were able I would have taken her to the Druids but I think maybe its better she stays with you. You are her family. Please do not be too hasty in your decision. I know you will be the greatest king the world has ever known even if I do not live to see it._

_Be true to your heart,_

_Your Friend and Ally,_

_Dragoon_

* * *

**Merlin**

* * *

Merlin stumbled when he appeared in the forest; he was in the woods about five miles outside of Camelot, a spot where he and Arthur had once camped while hunting. He swore never to use that spell again, it was too taxing and dangerous.

He sagged heavily on a nearby tree to catch his breath before removing his Dragoon robes. They were covered in his blood and torn so he knew he wouldn't be able to use them again.

He looked down ad lifted his own shirt to looked at the wound, gasping as the soggy material caught against the jagged edges of the wound. It had not yet been bandaged and he felt dizzy from the loss of blood. He knew his own healing magic was far from perfect but he racked his memory for a spell anyway.

"Gwella fy clwyf achosi croen a'n coriff I drwsioei hun." He looked in on dismay and dismal acceptance as the crimson blood continued to flow from his wound. With a sigh he let his grip on reality slip and succumbed to the dark void that awaited him.

* * *

**Arthur**

* * *

Arthur stared at the words on the page, their meaning turning circles in his head. While clearing up some, this note had brought up ever more questions.

He turned as the tent flap opened once more and Gaius entered. The old physician looked around confused before his eyes landed on the little girl with Guinevere, eyes widening in shock. "Morgana!?"

Morgana clutched Guinevere's pant leg, looking warily at Gaius. Guinevere spoke up "It's true then Gaius, she _is_ Morgana?"

Gaius was speechless; he coughed, seemingly trying to regain his voice "Y-yes my lady. She looks exactly as Morgana did when she first came to Camelot."

Arthur held out the letter wordlessly and gaius took it, Guinevere moved to read over his shoulder. Arthur watched the emotions flitting across the old man's features before finally settling into fear and grief.

He felt a slight tug on his trousers and looked down. He looked into the little girl's face and recognized the familiar features of his lost sister. He didn't know what to feel as she looked up at him with a combination of confusion and worry. "What's wrong? Is the nice man ok?"

Arthur crouched down to eyelevel with her. "Morgana…"

"Is it my name?" She cut in, "You can call me Emmy if you want."

Arthur didn't know whether to cry or laugh. That was the nickname he had called her by when they were younger until she had outgrown it and he had used it as a way of teasing his surrogate sister. All he could see in her face was her selfless concern for him.

"Morgana?" She looked at him quizzically "… what do you remember?"

She scrunched up her face in concentration at the question. "My name is Morgana… I'm four years old…Camelot…" Her flown deepened before her head snapped up and she grinned at him, "I'm going to Camelot!"

Arthur frowned "Why are you going to Camelot?'

Morgana shook her head, trying to remember "My nanny said I was going to Camelot…" tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at him, remembering "because… because… my Daddy died." Her lip trembled "That means he's _never_ coming back."

Suddenly Morgana broke down into tears, sobbing her heart out, "My Daddy's gone!" Arthur looked on helplessly, at a loss as to what to do, when he looked over to see Guinevere knelt beside him.

The queen took the little girl into her arms and stroked her hair. "Shh, Shh," she soothed, her own tears threatening to spill. Eventually Morgana's wracking sobs eased and Guinevere moved her to a pile of blankets in the tent. Morgana was fast asleep, her features smoothed of grief and anxiety, more relaxed than she had appeared in many years since the nightmares had first begun.

Guinevere turned back to where Arthur was still standing, immobilized by shock, and hugged him. That's when Arthur's self control shattered and he let out a wretched sob. "Why!?" _Why what?_ Arthur didn't know. The questions rampaged through his mind. _Why did she turn on us? Why did do many have to die? Why did he kill my father? Why did he save us?_

"Sire…" The couple turned towards the old physician holding Dragoon's note. "There are some things regarding Dragoon that have been withheld from you."

"Gaius?"

"The poultice placed underneath your pillow when Gwen was accused of sorcery was the work of Morgana in an effort to prevent her from becoming queen."

"But how could she have known?" Guinevere asked "I didn't even think it possible back then!"

Gaius sighed with regret "Morgana is a seer. The nightmares she suffered from were a result of her magic escaping while she slept." Both monarchs glanced over at the sleeping form on the blankets but the girl continued to rest peacefully. "She foresaw your coronation and had long since decided that the thrown of the queen was her own."

Arthur looked completely baffled "But… the old sorcerer-"

Gaius held up a hand "Protected you both. He made sure that you caught him planting an identical poultice, thus saving Gwen's life and your heart."

Arthur's eyes widened "I almost had him executed!" Then he frowned, "Why would he save Guinevere only to turnaround and murder my father under the pretences of healing him?"

Gaius' face filled with sorrow. "He truly was trying to save you're father. He was so hopeful when it seemed you may actually open up to magic but Morgana learned that you planned to use magic to heal the king, she intervened. She had your uncle place a pendant around Uther's neck that reversed and intensified the healing effects."

Guinevere's eyes filled with tears "She killed her own father?!"

Gaius nodded sorrowfully.

Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion. _Why did the man not stay and seek medical help?_ "Gaius?"

"Yes?"

"Before he passed out the man made a strange request. He asked me not to look when he died because I might recognize him and that he was 'younger than he looked'. What did he mean by that?"

Gaius visibly stiffened "I believe that Dragoon is, in essence, _not_ an eighty year old man. He uses an ageing spell to hide his true identity."

"He's _older_!?" Arthur gasped. At this Gaius raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"He's younger?" Guinevere asked, causing her husband to feel thoroughly stupid, "So much younger that we would not connect him to his eighty year old self?"

"Yes, my dear. With the current laws in place and reward out for him specifically, you must understand why he would take such precautions."

"Are you telling me that this man who has done so much for Camelot is somewhere out there, dying alone with a wound meant for me!?" Arthur was fuming. He knew he should be dead and he owed his life to a man he had persecuted for over a year. Arthur's sense of chivalry warred with the laws that his father had enforced till the day he died.

* * *

**Merlin**

* * *

Merlin jerked awake, gasping for breath as the air was suddenly returned to his lungs. He sat up slowly wincing in pain at the still tender wound. "It did not heal completely."

Merlin turned towards the familiar voice in surprise "Kilgara?

"Yes young warlock it is I and I do not have much time."

Merlin looked down at his own wound where the blood had finally clotted and back to the dragon's graying scales with growing horror and comprehension. "What have you done?!"

"The balance of the world must remain intact." The great dragon would continue to speak in riddles even on his death bed.

Merlin groaned "For once, please just answer the question."

Kilgara chuckled but it ended in a smoky wheeze, "You have changed destiny Emrys. When you took Mordred's sword, you took Arthur's death as you own and now I have taken yours. I was already dying but the life of a dragon is much more powerful than that of a human, and I would have lived for at least another hundred years."

"But why!? I would have gladly given my life for Arthur."

"Young warlock, we have already discussed this in the incident with Nimueh. As long as Arthur remains on this earth you must continue to play your part in his life." The great dragon smiled "You have saved the witch Morgana and given a second chance but be wary, the time of dragons will soon come to an end if you do not choose wisely."

Merlin furrowed his brow "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I cannot tell you all young warlock; there are things that you must discover in your own time." He coughed again and his scales dimmed further. "You have done well Merlin; it has been an honor to have shared the world with you…" With those words the ancient dragon closed his eyes and let out a final breath.

Tears streamed down his face as Merlin bowed his head over the still body of the dragon. "Thank you old friend."

Merlin froze at the sound of approaching hoof beets and familiar voices. He took off through the forest, stumbling in pain.


End file.
